A variety of audiovisual presentation devices are known in the art for presenting audiovisual media to an audience. These include audiovisual input station computers as well as large-televisions and projectors. In a conventional audiovisual presentation, images are presented or displayed on a flat rectangular screen. Presentations may range from simple visual displays used in lectures and speeches to video conferences in which persons at remote locations can view and interact with each other through audio and visual images on the screen. Movies and films attempt to enable an audience to re-live the experiences of actors on screen. However, the limited-area two-dimensional rectangular screen detracts from a sense of realism, which characterizes genuine personal interactions and experiences, which the presenter may desire to convey to his or her audience through a presentation. Moreover, conventional audiovisual presentation devices are limited in their capacity to enable presenters or audiences to manipulate various aspects of the audio or visual medium.
Accordingly, an audiovisual presentation system that provides an individual or group with an enhanced capacity to manipulate and experience audiovisual media in a realistic manner is needed.